Outlaw Angel : The James Trilogy
by medboflight
Summary: A new girl moves to town with history ties to Tawny. How will she and her family shake things up in the gang's personal lives? Three stories in one, so feel free to take your time
1. My Name is Randy Chapter one

7:50 am on a Monday morning. The day was unseasonably cool. Two boys sat outside lost to their own thoughts. These boys, their names where Alan Twitty and Louis Stevens. This was soon interrupted by a loud car screeching to a stop and a not too tall girl stepped out. She was clad out in black leather pants and a complementing halter top. She flung a jacket of black leather as well over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes and slammed the door. 

"Whoa! Dude, check her out!" Twitty said to his friend.

"What at the biker chick?" Louis said not as intrigued by the girl that gave the single finger salute to the car she just exited. 

"Yeah," 

"Twitty, that's a bad girl. Bad girls mean bad news,"

The girl came across the yard of the school. She walked like she owned everything, and could very well have. 

"You two," she said to the boys, "Tell me something,"

" Ye....uh.....yeah?" Twitty stammered out.

"Where can I find the office? First day here, so you know. By the way I'm" 

She was cut off by another voice, belonging to Tawny, "Randy?"

"Tawny girl!" She squealed and the two girls embraced.

"You two know each other?" Louis said. 

"Yeah, Randy lived here back when we were little. Her family moved to Florida when we were what?"

"Seven? Yeah, seven. Miami to be exact. But a lot of my time was spent in Daytona. As you maybe could tell," Randy said. 

"Young lady! That clothing is inappropriate for school grounds. Cover yourself up or I will have to call your parents," the principal chimed in Randy's direction.

"Oh, we don't want that now, do we sir," She said as she slipped her jacket on just as the bell rang. 

She, Tawny, and the boys went towards the entrance of the building.

" Grr, I love a man in a tie. I'm sure I'll be seeing A LOT of that man," Randy said with a smile and the rest laughed along.


	2. Chapter Two

The bell rang out for the beginning of third hour. Our friends Louis, Twitty, and Tawny where in their yawn worthy science class. The lecture hadn't even begun yet and Twenty's eyes where drooping. Guess it had to be the anticipation of such.

" Okay, people, time to get started. If you would, open your book to page one ninety five. Oh, uh, can I help you?" the teacher said as the newly familiar face entered the room. 

"Oh, sorry, I had a bit of trouble finding the place," Randy said, " Randy James," 

" Well welcome to our school, I hope you find it enjoyable," the teacher replied, " I'm Mrs. Richards and you can just find you a seat and I hope you don't get completely lost," 

She went over to the table that Twitty was sitting at and plopped down into the seat next to him. " Hey Alan," she said with a smile, " How's your day going?"

" Okay, but we better be quite for now, don't want you getting in trouble on your first day," he answered. 

" Alright, can anyone tell me what they know about..." She stops as she sees that Randy and Mr. Twitty aren't paying attention, but instead, looking at something that Randy has written down. 

"Ms. James, tell me, what do you know about rare diseases?"

"In the human body?" Randy queried.

" Yes, that would be most admirable,"

" Well there is Dasbodh. Yeah that is said to be the root of unhappiness. But for the world of modern day medicine, there is a recent research from the Gaza Medical Institute that reports several cases of pulmonary thromboembolism, which is a altitude illness that occurs mostly at heights over eight hundred feet. It's similar to pulmonary adema. Call me when ever the rest of you catch up," Randy said, finishing quite victorious and with a smart like smirk. 


	3. Chapter Three

Three thirty p.m. in the room of little miss Tawny. Lets observe the conversation going on. 

" Hey Tawny girl, can I tell you something and you swear you won't freak out?" Randy asked kneading her hands. 

"Maybe, no promises,"

" What's Alan's situation?" 

" His situation? Oh, you mean you like him,"

" Ah, shut up. What can I say, its the rocker boy thing," Randy said as she covered her face with a pillow to hid the redness of it. 

" He'd defiantly be stoked though," Tawny said.

" He would?" Randy replied, " I'm intrigued," 

Tawny went over and got something in her hand. Hey, guess what, it was a phone. She dialed it and it started ringing.

"Talk to him," She said handing it towards her childhood friend. 

"No. Tawny. I can't,"

The ringing stopped. "Hello?"

" Go ahead, talk to him," Tawny said softly.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Twitty?"

" Yeah,"

" Hey, it's uh, it's Randy,"

"Randy? What's up?"

" You want to see me sometime soon?"

A pause in the conversation.........

" Yes,"

" Then look for me in the place where angels fly," 

She hung up with that note. Tawny looked at her weird. And to get that look from Tawny, her bestest best friend, something had to be up. 

"The place where angels fly?"

" Yeah, I know what I'm doing. If he wants to find me, he'll know where to look,"


	4. Chapter Four

A place where angels fly. The words rang through his head. " Angels?" He furrowed his brow. Then he studied his mind. The jacket! " Angels fly, duh!"

The Angels Motorcycle shop. He knew that had to be it. He stumbled down the sidewalk in the direction he thought and hoped that it laid. 

The shop was a multilevel one. The work area was the bottom floor and Twitty guessed someone lived upstairs. He felt kinda uncomfortable in the area. Surfer guys don't exactly fit in with rough necks. And these guys looked about as rough as they get. 

One guy looked at him as he wiped his hands from his work. He nodded his head at Twitty, in what our young friend figured was the want to know what he wanted.

" Hi. Is Randy James here?"

" Yeah. On the roof. Ladder's outside," 

" Okay. Thanks man,"

He followed the instructions that were giving to him and went to find the fire escape ladder . There it was just on the right side, down and everything. He quickly scaled it and found her sitting there blowing smoke from her mouth. 

" Randy?"

" Oh, you found me huh?" She said smiling. 

" What are you doing up here?"

" Thinking. I used to always want to do this when I was younger, but I was to little when we lived out here and when we moved to Miami, we only had one floor and no way to the roof. So," Randy replied, " You wanna play a game?" 

" I guess," Twitty said as he stumbled up the peak of the roof and sit right next to her. Very closely mind you.

" Its called matches," She said striking a match from a book right in their faces. She then stuck it in her mouth and held it with her teeth and blew smoke out the side of her mouth.

" No way. What's the point in it?" the boy asked. 

" Just to be daring," the rebel girl answered. 

" I think I'll pass," He said smiling and at the same time slipping. 

" Twitty!" Randy said grabbing his hand and pulling him back up. 

" I think we better get off of the roof. It doesn't like me much," Twitty said, slipping again.

" Yeah, lets get off the roof," Randy said down on his level and really near to his face and let off a little laugh of discomfort. 

Later on, lets say a few minutes later, the duo were walking down the street. Randy with her fingertips in her front pockets slightly shuffling her feet and Twitty frantically kept fixing his hair. 

"So how did you know where to find me?" Randy asked.

" Your jacket," Twitty replied 

" Oh, duh. Excuse me, I blame the hair color you know," She said smiling, " Actually, I kinda thought that you would get it okay. I wanted to see you again too. I didn't have many friends in Florida. I thought that maybe that we could hit it off good. You do the music thing right?"

" Yeah," he said.

" Well, so do I. I write songs, the vocals. I sing too," Randy said with a wrinkle in her nose when she said the word too. 

" Maybe you could show me that sometime," Twitty said playfully and trying hard to be all sexy like. 

" Maybe," She said stopping in her tracks, " Oh, man, what time is it?" 

" Oh, a little after four thirty, you taking medicine," 

" No, but I told my aunt that I would cook. You doing stuff this weekend?" 

" I don't know. Louis may want to do something," 

"Well, find me if you want to do something, I'm sure I'll be around," She said turning on her heels. She took about a half of a step and then turned back and kissed him....... on the cheek very discretely. 


	5. Chapter Five

Ever get that feeling where you want to sing old songs like the one that says " I'm in Heaven"? Well that's what was going on with our young friend here. He was totally completely thinking he was out of his mind in love, or something like that. Sure he had a lot of female attention at different times, but usually around dance time, but never a girl that he thought he stood a snowball's chance in a hot place with. 

Sure he wasn't walking on air, but man, he was close to it when he entered the Steven's household. His friend, being well, his friend, saw this bit of change in him.

" What's up with you man? You look like you were hanging out at a gas station too long," Louis said. 

" What's up with me? What's up? I just got back from seeing Randy. She's the coolest. She's a singer too," Alan said, and continue to go on and on over the details until Louis shut him up.

" Twitty man, I don't know about this girl. She just seems like bad news to me. I've got this feeling, what's it called? Premon something," Louis said.

"Premonition?" Twitty offered.

" Yes, thank you, premonition. And I don't think you should be doing whatever it is that your doing with her," Louis said as he repeatedly poked his poor friend. 

" What about Tawny, you got no problem with her hanging with Randy. I think your just jealous of it all," Twitty said raising his voice some.

" Jealous? Jealous that you've got a crush on some law breaking biker chick? Not even!" Louis ranted on, " You know, I could still be in a relationship if I wanted one. Its just that, well you know that, I,"

" You what? Forget it man, I'm out," Twitty said, not wanting to hear the words of who was to be his best friend. 

Why is it something so tiny, yet so big could come between two friends as these? Perhaps when word gets to our new companion via her best bud in the world right now, she would seek out both party's one at a time. 

She did, and chose very wisely to seek out Louis first. 

" Hey dude, what's up?" She said as she leaned on the locker by his. He in turn basically ignored her. " I know that you don't like me. Its no secret. But I can't see why. I mean we haven't traded exactly traded words or anything really. And I also know that you don't know a whole lot about me," 

" Let me guess, your name's not really Randy is it?" Louis replied finally. 

" Actually no, its Miranda. But Randy is a whole lot better. Your name's really Louis right?" Randy replied.

" Yeah, the lesser known Stevens name," he said in return

" Ah, yeah, the whole living in the family's shadow's frame. Yeah, I know that pretty well. I mean, hello, I'm related to Jesse James. Both the outlaw and the motorcycle guy. I don't know anything much about either of them, but still," 

He kind of laughed at this which sequentially made her smile, " Just give me a chance before stones are cast," and with that she left. 


	6. Chapter Six

It was later on that day when our story picks back up. Our now famous, in our eyes at lest, blond boy was sitting out in the school yard with an acoustical guitar on his lap, playing a song that was famous in the eighties, but still rocks none the less. He didn't know that he was being snuck up on from behind. 

" But lovers come and lovers always go. And no one's really sure who's letting go today. Walking away," the voice sang, " If we could take the time to lay it on the line I could rest my head. Just knowing that you were mine, all mine. So if you want to love me then darling don't refrain. Or I'll just end up walking in the cold November rain,". The song continued to pour out of the formed mouth of Randy, " Do you need some time on your own. Do you need some time all alone. Everybody needs some time on their own. Don't you know you need some time all alone?" 

They just kept on, locked in the music and the others took notice and came and gathered around them. 

" I know its hard to keep an open heart, when even friends seem out to harm you. But if you could heal a broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you? Sometimes I need some time on my own. Sometimes I need some time all alone. Everybody needs sometime on their own. Don't you know you need some time all alone?" She sat down finally beside him as they continued, " And when your fears subside and shadows still remain, I know that you can love me, when there's no one left to blame. So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way, cause nothing last forever, even cold November rain," That was the end with a single high note that rang out seemingly like from heaven. 

The two artists' eyes were on each other and the rest of the world seemed far away. But unfortunately this moment was interrupted by a hand waving between their faces.

" Yo, Twitty," said the voice of Louis, " What was that?"

" A jam, we could do it again if that's cool with you man." 

" Nah, that's okay . Yeah, we have class now, so, bye Randy," 

" Yeah, see ya guys later,"

" Dude! That was awesome," Louis said as they where out of Randy's ear shot 

" Yeah," Twitty said giving him five some what discretely.


	7. Chapter Seven

Shortly after the bell ring, Louis was in his usual spot after lunch, getting his coffee in the office. 

" Hey sis," he said to the lovely Ren Stevens. 

" Louis," she replied as she nonchalantly took the coffee out of his hands, "I saw the interesting music display Alan gave today. Who is that girl anyways?"

" Oh, that girl. Her name is Randy James. She's old friends with Tawny. She's mean, crude, surly, and man, she rocks," Louis replied, " And I think that she should play with the band some,"

" Oh, well I don't know. I mean all we need is a bassist. I mean, I'm the singer right?" Ren stammered, her feeling of the thought of being replaced showing out. 

" Hey, Don't worry about it Ren. Its just for some fun some time ," Louis contradicted these feelings she was having. 

" Okay, well, then, I haven't any problem with it," She said. 

" Thanks, you're the best," Louis said high fiving her. 

" Yeah, woo who," Ren said in a fake excited tone, " Yeah, I am the best," as she emphasized on the am part. 

Not long after this sibling moment, our young kinda hero, Mr. Twitty was entering the teacher's lounge. No one really knows ,even him, to why, but he felt it was some where he needed to be. 

No wonder, since the magnificent Randy was also there, getting some half price sodas. 

" What are you doing?" Twitty said once he'd snuck up behind her, his chin inches away from her right shoulder. 

" Man, you scared me. What are _you_ doing might I ask. I have study hall and no need to study that I can find, so I'm scoring me and Tawny some drinks," Randy answered as she turned around, and found herself right in his face. This time, neither them felt too nervous and the want to move really. 

" Me, I'm cutting. And I've never been in here so it seemed like something to do. Don't think we'll get caught do you?" He inquired.

"Nah, not this time of day," She said as she went over to the brown leather couch. You know, one of those that cling to your legs in the summer, so when you stand up it feels like your skin's being ripped off? 

" Hey," he said taking a seat next to her, " That was cool earlier,"

" Well, I always take time away from my day to have a good Guns 'n' Roses sing along," 

" Oh, cool. So you write huh?"

" Yeah. I just got one new one done a few days ago. Its called I Won't Be Your Winter,"

" Cool, care to share?"

"Sure," she said, as she cleared her thought and closed her eyes as the beautiful boy watched her closely. 

" I won't be your winter anymore. I'm tired of being your reason to cry. I'm not giving up..." He moved in closer to her. She felt him doing so, but did nothing to stop him, " No I'm not giving in. I'm just tired of causing you all this pain. Uh huh," he inched in closer until he was right by her body that was sitting in the corner of the couch. " Without your shoulder to rest my head on, it makes me feel so empty. Broken inside. But I've been careless. I haven't thought of you. Can't I see that I've lost me?" She didn't go on to finish up the song. 

No, her eyes flung open to the feel of a soft hand on her cheek. Her eyes met his deep pools that ran deep into his heart and soul. Her mouth was now open slightly in wonderment, not knowing really what to do next. 

He again moved closer, the only difference is that this time, so did she. They stopped, so very close near each other. She then placed her forehead softly against his and he, he tilted his chin up and caused his formed lips to reach hers. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The hour slowly slipped away. The two were still there, arms wrapped around each other. Twitty was taking time away from his hair and was curling his fingers around her soft locks. 

" Where did you come from?" He finally said quietly breaking the long silence.

" Um, Miami," she teased.

" I don't know what it is about you, but ever since I first saw you a few days ago, I knew there was something more to you. Weird how things are like that?"

" Hey, me and Tawny are going to the coast this weekend. Bring Louis, that is if you two have made amends and he still doesn't have a blind hatred for me," Randy said. 

" No, the only person he ever permanently feels that way for is Larry Beale,"

" Really, I'm gonna have to keep that name in mind for future reference," Randy said.

" Just don't do anything crazy," Twitty said.

" Nah, nothing too crazy," She replied. 

He poked her in a playful way, and they began to horse around, but the bell ringing soon interrupted this fun and both of them got up and headed out in the hallway. The unfortunately had to part ways to go to separate classes, but this give us time to catch up with another would be couple.

"Hey Louis," Tawny said to her infatuation. 

" Oh, hi there, Tawny,"

" You get out of this little spout between you, Twitty, and Randy?"

" Yeah, basically. I even suggested to Ren that Randy come jam with us sometime," Louis chimed in.

" Oh, cool. Well, she and I were hoping you and Twitty would spend the weekend with us down by the coast. You know, at the cabin. My parents said that it was okay, just as long as there was no funny business. And Randy's aunt and uncle are okay with it,"

" She doesn't live with her parents?" Louis said, in wonderment.

" No, they're still in Miami. She wanted to come back to school here. She had her reasons, but I'll let her tell you about it when she's ready," Tawny answered

" Sounds good. But wouldn't the adults be slightly worried that we'll get into trouble?" Louis inquired of Tawny. 

" Oh, they know that we won't do anything too bad. Even though rebel is Randy's middle name," Tawny said.

" Really? That's just a cool name. Randy Rebel James. Although it kinda sounds like a wrestler's name. But that's besides the point," Louis said.

" No, Louis, I was joking. Her middle name is Joice. After her grandmother," Tawny said, cutting him off. 

" Okay. I'll see if I can convince my parents to let me go," Louis said as he turned and ran off in the other direction so he wouldn't be late. 

Well of course his parents let him go. He just kinda casually left out the fact that Randy would be going. Upon hearing of this the little Harley momma came up with a brilliant idea.

" From what I hear, your dad wishes he knew how to ride, yes?" Randy said pointing a toward Louis.

"Yeah, he said its his biggest dream," he answered. 

"Hmm. Yes, that will do," Randy said walking in a small circle once.

" What?" Tawny said.

" I'll try to gain your dad's trust Louis in this way. Naw, it's stupid," Randy said, intentionally teasing them.

" No, come on," Louis encouraged her more to tell. 

" Okay, I will teach your dad to ride," She said continuously pointing to Louis, " If you," She pointed then to Twitty, " will teach me to surf. Fair deal? A skill for a skill,"

"Well okay, I'm game," Twitty answered

" Yeah, you know I did need to get my dad something for his birthday," 

And while this planning was going on, the blonde duo also had another plan up their sleeves. Oh yes, they were planning on trying to figure out a way to reunite their two best friends. 

The decided to pair off boy girl. This may prove the best to do. So they thought, let us see.

" Hey, Tawny, could you come help me with something inside?" Alan said.

" Sure, I guess,"

And the opportunity presents itself. 

" So, Louis. Tell me what's on your mind," Randy said as she watched as his eyes followed Tawny inside until she was out of his sight range.

" Oh, nothing too important,"

" Please. Louis, I know we've only known each other for about a week, but can you give me a listen here?" 

" Okay,"

" I know how you feel about Tawny and about how she feels about you too, man. I think its crazy that you two aren't together. This coming from someone who is basically herself crazy doesn't exactly help," She said over the crashing waves

" I hear what your saying, and I believe you. It's just that things don't really seem like the time is right, right now at lest. She's way too mature for me. She needs someone that she can carry out an intelligent conversation with. Someone that can get all angst with her. I mean, I'm like the Mike Myers to her Emily Dickinson,"

" No, you know what you can be? The Jimmy Fallon to her, well, I would say more that she's a Pink. But that's just me," Randy answered

" Jimmy Fallon? You'd say that?"

" Yeah, after all, you are a cute dork," She said taping his ankle lightly with her boot.


	9. Chapter Nine

Back at the Stevens fort, Ren was busy in her room chatting away with Ruby. 

" So, you hear anything new and interesting lately?" Ren asked the gossip queen.

" Well, there's supposed to be a totally hot new guy from Spain coming in next week. His name is Roberto. And lets see, Tracy Torres is newly single after she caught Mark messing around in the back of the gym with Alicia Owens. But that's okay because I never felt they went good together anyway. Can you imagine what their kids would look like with his teeth and her nose?" Ruby said pausing to laugh with Ren, " Oh," she said going on "and word on the street is that you may be replaced by Twitty's new little girlfriend,"

" I'm not being replaced! She's just going to jam with us some," Ren said very sharply but stopped short once the whole message got through, " Wait, you called her his new girlfriend?"

" Yeah, Preston told Debra, who in turn told Sammy Jones, that relayed to Jonathan who told me that they were cutting class fifth hour and ended up kissing. And they haven't really been apart from each other since," Ruby announced.

"Well isn't that something. That girl works her magic fast,"

" You jealous of her because she's taking your place?"

" For the last time! She...Is....Not...Taking...My....PLACE!" Ren yelled. 

Good Saturday morning campers and camptresses. The boys and girls stayed up about all night talking to each other. But it was Randy that stayed up the latest of them all. The reason being that around two in the morning sudden inspiration hit her. So, she quietly snuck out of Twitty's sleeping touch and grabbed his guitar, a pen, and some paper and quietly went outside to write. She finished just before the sky begin to pink up with the approaching dawn. 

But soon, sleep caught up with her, and she quickly finished up the last line of lyric before slipping off on the patio deck floor; her arms curled around the possession of one of the best things in her life. And as her eyes began to close, his eyes started to open. This was the day that he was going to start her lessons. But where was she?

He knew that he had gone to sleep with her right there. Why would she had left? He figured he should better go find her. He went up stairs and found nothing.

'She's got to be outside,' He though. She was. Call him clairvoyant if you will. He couldn't help but smile at her with her arm wrapped around the guitar and her chin resting in the curve of the top. He wanted to lock this picture away inside of him forever. Her so relaxed and her hair blowing in the salt wind. She like that didn't make her look so tough. She seemed like she needed protecting somewhat. So small and seemingly alone in a vast world. He couldn't reach into the never-ending aspects of his mind to find logic to why she wanted to be with him. 

He wanted to hold her and take care of her. Be the best thing he could for her. Watch over her when she was afraid. Carry her when she couldn't go on anymore on her own power. It was a feeling so strange that it was some kind of overwhelming on his spirit. But he felt so good with it and he didn't want that feeling to stray from him. 

This moment made him think of that Aerosmith song called Angel. From what he could remember, which wasn't that good, in the video, there was a blonde going wild somewhat, but deep down, she was amazing too.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to have her in his arms. So, he went over and got on his knees and planted a beautifully tender kiss on her. Then moved the edge of his thumb around the contour of her face. This feeling kept getting stronger in the pit of his stomach. He had no idea what it was. 

Her eyes were again flung open by his touch. She looked a bit startled and then slightly mad, but she smiled at the now focused sight of his face. 

" Hey, what time is it?" she asked.

" About six thirty," he answered

" Man, I was up all night boy,"

" Doing what?"

"Writing," 

" Oh cool. Ready to get started?"

" On what?" Randy asked

" Your lessons," Twitty replied

" Oh, no. You come here first," she said pulling him to her closely, " Stay here with me for a bit," 

Remember those feelings he was having earlier about being completely out of his mind in love? She was starting to have those feelings too. You thinking maybe that they might be? Only time can tell. 

" Come on lets go," he said getting up

"Wait," She said as she yanked him back down and kissed him the first kiss that she started and the first one that had been witness by anyone. 

" Dude, Tawny you see that?" Louis said from up on the wrap around up stairs balcony. 

" Yeah, I did. I think it rocks," She said as she handed him something to drink

" Yeah, I kinda do too. But its a bit weird. She's only been here a week and look at the damage she's done," He said and when got a look he soon changed his tone with a clear of his thought, " So to speak," he said with a smile. She then put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Here we are again. Picking up about a half an hour after we left off. One pair is up to their waist in sea water with a short board next to them and the boy explaining things with his hands frantically. 

" I have a feeling this is going to be kind of funny" Louis said.

" And I have a feeling we may get some colorful langue lessons today," Tawny said. 

She was right. About that time, Randy lost her balance and smacked the water hard. When she came up the cry of ouch and something else rang across the air.

" Wow, I didn't think someone our age knew all those words," Louis said.

" Oh, believe me, that's nothing," Tawny laughed 

" I still can't see how they got it going on so good," Louis said. 

" Well, she's not just one thing. I mean, she's really complex. Always has been. Right now she's a biker, rocker, nature lover, soulful, kinda a beach bum in the works, and she's taking up kick boxing. And that's just today," Tawny explained as they watched Randy again try to get up with Twitty's hand guiding her a bit. This time she stayed up longer and when she started to fall, she let herself down.

" Sounds kind of like someone else I know," Louis said softly

" Oh? Who?" Tawny said.

" You," Louis replied. 

" Me?" She said.

" Yeah. The rebel with some kind of deep harboring cause that likes to be daring but also likes musicals," He said laughing a bit at the end. 

" When did you get so deep?" She asked him

" I've always thought this way, I just tend not to show it too much," He said.

" Well you should," She responded, " I like it," 

The day progressed on and the four packed their things up and readied themselves to catch the evening ferry back into the port. With bags and cases in hand, they waited, and waited, and waited a bit more. Soon, they grew weary of waiting and sat down and tried to pass the time.

" Hey," Twitty said, " What exactly did you write last night ,or this morning, or whatever?" 

" A song," Randy replied nonchalantly 

" Well, I know that dork. But I thought you didn't know how to write music," He said in return.

" I never said that. I just haven't tried. I can play anything and about everything. Guitar, bass, drums, and the keys a little bit," She said calmly.

" Well, are you going to let me see?" he finally said. 

"Okay, okay," she said handing him the notebook as he got out his guitar. 

He began to play over it offhandedly. It was pretty up beat and different.

" Man, this rocks. You gotta play it at Steve's party," Twitty said

" Steve?" Randy asked

" My dad. Twitty is suppose to supply entertainment but there's not going to be a singer or a drummer since me and my sister both will be involved. Yeah, we don't have a bassist either," Louis said.

" Well, I guess I can help in two spots and I know of someone that can play the drums. Now, what would you do without me?" Randy said.

" Be without those things," Tawny said as they stood when they caught sight of the boat. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

We catch back up with the crew over at the Stevens's domicile on a Thursday afternoon right after school. Steve wasn't there and wouldn't be home until late, so it gave them chance to plan for the commemoration that would come soon enough. 

" Okay, are we ready to start?" Eileen said.

" No, we're still waiting on, um, on Randy," Louis said discreetly.

" Randy? Randy? I don't think I know him," his mother said. 

" That's because," Ren said, " The him is a her," 

" Yeah, she just moved back here like two weeks ago from Miami. She and Tawny were friends when they were little," Louis said.

" Well that's nice. And its sweet of her to help us with this," Eileen said. 

" Yeah, she's helping you with the music right Twitty?" Louis said to his distant friend.

" Yeah," he said, not really knowing what was going on, just responding to his name. 

Soon there was a short, yet strong looking blonde bursting though the door in a hurry. This did get Twitty's attention and he got up and greeted her with a smile and a hug.

" So sorry that I'm late. I ran into a bit of a mishap," She said.

" What happened?" Tawny asked.

" Oh, nothing really. I just lost my temper and threatened to set someone on fire. Nothing big, I just got a lecture about how I should hold my tongue when I'm angry," Randy replied

" Oh, is that all that happened? Just threatened to set someone on fire," Ren said. 

" Yes. And let me guess, your Ren right?" she said

" Yeah," Ren replied.

" And you're Mrs. Stevens I presume?" Randy said to Eileen and offered her a hand, " Hi, Randy James,"

" Nice to meet you Randy. You're from Miami, right?" 

" Yes ma'am. I'm living with my Aunt Maria and Uncle Charles. They own the Angels Motorcycle Shop east of here," Randy said politely.

" Oh, yes, I know that one. My husband has looked in there several times," she chuckled.

" Yeah. They named it for my little twin cousins that my aunt miscarried," Randy said 

" Oh, that's sad. Its a sad thing, that is," Eileen said. 

" Naturally, but I still have the ever annoying Matt there," Randy said

" Well, we better get started," Ren said.

" Okay," Tawny agreed, " Twitty, you, me and Randy need to get the music ready,"

" Okay," Twitty said

" Sure thing Tawny Dean," Randy said with silliness. 

Randy wiped out her songbook and Twitty got his guitar ready as Tawny clicked on her little keyboard. 

" Okay," Randy said, " See this part?"

" Uh huh," Tawny said

" That's the part I need you two to sing if that's okay," she answered. 

" No problem," Tawny said

" No complaints here either," Twitty said.

" Okay, and on the last verse, instead of the na nas, you guys sing it too and I kinda go off on my own thing but I come back at the end and it finishes with that guitar part right there," Randy said. 

" Man, this is so gonna rock out," Twitty said.


	12. Chapter Tweleve

Sunday afternoon, two o'clock. The masses were gathered in the Stevens's back yard. Everyone was conversing and Steve had a permanent smile plastered on his face. But the people stopped to look when the sounds of the band soon began ring over to their ears.

Randy went through the bass part solemnly and an unknown boy pounded out the drum beat as Twitty and Tawny provided the rest. 

" I'm not superman, sometimes I find it hard to stand in this world that keeps you on your toes," Randy sang out, " But if you could see me now. I feel so alive," she kept on getting a glow on her face as she continued to sing and play along with the rest.

" I'm running fast, I'll win this race. I'm not backing down or letting up on my pace. These eyes of mine no longer cry. I've got strength inside I never knew existed. Hello world your mine to own," She continued on

" Dad here, I got you something," Louis said over the band as they continued on

" Louis, you know you didn't have to go spend your money on me," Steve shouted.

" No its okay, really," Louis said, since he didn't pay for it. 

Steve opened an envelope and read the little certificate that lay within, " Presented to Steve Stevens on this day, May third, one set of motorcycle lesions curtsey of Angels Motorcycle Shop and the James family. Louis, this is awesome," Steve said with the excitement of a child. 

" Yeah, I know," Louis said. 

The band played on " Back in my home town, people were out to drag my dreams down. They say ' Rock and roll, you know that stuff's dead, better get those thoughts out of your head'. And yet, I'm standing here today. Ha! Guess you were wrong," Randy kept on and paused as the drummer clicked his sticks and counted to three. 

" I'm running fast. I'll win this race. I'm not backing down or letting up on my pace. These eyes of mine no longer cry. I've got strength inside I never knew existed. Hello, hello, hello. I've got dreams inside pouring from my heart, my heart. I'm calling you. These eyes of mine no longer cry. I've found my strength. It lies inside. This world, it's mine," The last notes smacked the air like gold and the end of this chapter came to a close. 


	13. All About Matt Chapter One

One Saturday morning, a man walks out proud and tall. This man is Steve Stevens. His mission, to become king of the open road. And only one girl held the answer to this mission. And this very girl was Randy James.

" So, where's the bike?" Mr. Stevens said looking the street up and down for a monster Harley. 

" Right there," Randy said pointing at a little Honda dirt bike, " got to walk before you run. Oh, by the way, that's my cousin Matt," she said pointing to a boy with the same color hair as she had just as Ren stepped out of the house and suddenly had a case of tunnel vision as her eyes locked on the boy.

" How you doing? This is my daughter Ren" Mr. Stevens said as he shook Matt's hand

" Hey, nice to meet you," Matt said to him and Ren. Ren just kind of stared at him until Randy gave her quick hit on the leg to get her attention and she snapped to.

" Oh, yes, good to meet you too," Ren said

" Okay, feel like getting started?" Randy said clapping her hands together. 

" You bet," Steve said following Randy to the bike. He got on and sat there like he was hot stuff.

" Okay, now turn the key there," Randy said pointing, " Okay now kick start it," 

Ren watched, as her father seemed to be in ecstasy. But not for long. She didn't really know what was going on after she again set eyes on Matt. Any one else would have thought that he was probably Randy's brother. He had the same color hair, yeah, and the same smile. But he had these piercing blue eyes that were absolutely,...

" Gorgeous!" Ren exclaimed on the phone to Ruby, " I'm serious Ruby, I would say he was an angel, but he doesn't have the wings,"

" Whoa there Ren. Aren't you getting a little a head of yourself?" Ruby said.

" I don't think so," Ren said peering out of her window at the bored Matt who was leaned up against his hand-me-down clunker car with the squeaking shock absorbers and the peeling paint. 

" Why is it that we haven't met him before?" Ruby said 

" Well, he's sixteen or older," Ren said, " And he looks like all moody too. Kinda like Brad Pitt in Interview with the Vampire," 

" Good to know," Ruby said, not really meaning it. 

This conversation was soon interrupted when cries erupted from outside in the street. They were along the lines of....

" Mr. Stevens no!" Coming from Randy and " Help. I fell in a hole," coming from Ren's dad.

" Ruby, I'm going to have to call you back," Ren said and went to see what had caused the chaos.


	14. Chapter Two

All three of the kids came down stairs to see what the problem was. The found Randy with a blue ice pack covering her face and their father being bandaged by their mother.

"What happened here?" Ren asked

" Your father had a little accident," Mrs. Stevens said. 

" Am I the only one that didn't know that the smaller version of the Grand Canyon was only twenty feet from the front door? And of course, the stupid bike was attracted right towards it and gravity is working twice as hard on a few simple people just trying to have a nice quite afternoon of learning," Randy said reviling a blue bump on her forehead and some other scrapes on her face. 

"Randy I am so sorry. I will pay for the damages on the bike," Steve said.

" No, don't worry about it. That's why I brought that one over. In case of circumstances such as these," Randy said. 

" I insist on it. How much?" Steve kept on.

" Well, my eye's not as good as Matt's, but I would say, I guess, its about fifty dollar's worth. But really, I can't take your money. You're my bud's dad," 

" No, really, here," Steve said handing her a check.

" Thanks. Oh, my name is spelt with a y not an i. But I get that a lot. My mom wanted to be different," Randy said. 

" Much like her daughter, right?" Louis said.

Randy got a bit of a dark look in her eyes and her brow furrowed and her lips and the place just below her nose quivered. 

" No. Not like that," Randy snapped. Implying strongly on the no and the not. She then ran her fingers through her hair and sighed in an attempt to change the mood. 

" Donnie, you score me those Kings tickets?" she asked.

" Sure thing," Donnie said, " I just happened to have gotten them just before you came over," he continued as he handed them to her.

" Great. I'll be on my way. I've got work to do," she said bowing her head in a silent good-bye.

" You need a ride since Matt took off already?" Eileen asked.

" No. I'll be fine," she said and with that she left.

" I worry about her some," Eileen said once the coast was clear.

" Mom, I'm sure everything will be okay with her," Louis said, although, not fully convincing his mom.


	15. Chapter Three

Ren found herself pacing by her phone. Not really knowing what to do. She wanted to call Matt, but didn't want to seem to forward. She finally found the strength to dial the number but lost confidence when Randy answered the phone. 

" Yeah," Randy said over the line.

" Randy? Hey its Ren and I was just thinking how we haven't had a heart to heart in forever and a day," Ren said in a chipper way.

"Ren, we haven't had a heart to heart ever. What do you want to know about him?" Randy in a serious matter of frank way. 

" Whatever are you talking about?" Ren said, still trying to play the fool.

" Matt that's whatever it is I'm talking about," Randy said, sort of frustrated. 

" Everything you can possibly tell me is what I want to know," Ren replied finally. 

" Well, his birthday is June 18th. His favorite color is red. He basically worships at the feet of all that is, ugh, Linkin Park. Which I don't get. His favorite baseball team is the Atlanta Braves, which is actually a smart move on his behalf. He digs on soccer and rugby and totally hates the NFL. Although, he does like Notre Dame football, but who doesn't? He used to play the drums, but got really lazy. And he is a real pain in the rear who is a total jerk and I don't see why you are pursuing him. But anyways, that's your choice. That's the basics and I'll let you figure out the rest yourself," Randy said. Finishing in a breathless voice. 

" Okay, so I think I've got it," Ren said.

" Okay, cool. I've got a call on the other line so I've got to let you go. Catch ya at school," Randy said as she clicked the end button on the phone. 


	16. Chapter Four

The next day at school, Ren found herself in the library reading a book on Hank Aaron with her head phones on blaring the Linkin Park CD that was Donnie's, sporting a red dress and kicking a soccer ball between her two feet.

"Hey Ren," Ruby said from behind her with Nelson. Ren of course didn't hear her. Ruby removed one of the ear pieces and yelled her name again. 

" Ow, Ruby, that hurt," Ren whined.

" Since when do you like baseball, let alone want to learn it's history, and play with a soccer ball. I didn't even think you owned one. Or liked that group," Nelson said.

" Yeah, well, sometimes you can have a sudden revelation," Ren said turning back to her book.

" Its for a guy," Rudy said matter-of-factly. 

" Ren, I never thought you would sink this low. To try and change your image for a guy. As one, personally, I find it appalling," Nelson said clinging his hand to his stomach. 

" I'm not changing my self entirely. I just find him interesting and want to learn more about his interest so I'll know what makes him tick, so to speak," Ren said, " Now if you'll excuse me," She said as she returned to her book and cranked the tunes up louder. 


	17. Chapter Five

Our story picks up, for those who care, only the afternoon after it left off. Louis was down in his basement working out the frustration of the day on the skins of his drum set. This had been going on for about twenty minutes and his arms were getting tired. He rang on the symbols a bit and stamped out on the bass before hitting down hard on the snare. So hard that he broke his sticks and thus was forced to quit. 

Else where, Alan Twitty was about to have an upset in his day. He was still at school looking for his girl. He hadn't talked to her all day and he hoped that nothing was wrong. 

He finally caught glimpse of a strong female body under the bleachers near the track. She was sitting up on the railing and a older looking Latin guy was at her knees. The were laughing and just generally playing around. The were talking in Spanish. He didn't even knew that she knew Spanish. 

" Así pues, dígame sobre este muchacho que el su fechar," the boy said.

"Bien, él es el más grande. Podía estar parado para endurecer encima de un pedacito, pero de un músico realmente grande," Randy replied. 

"Bueno. La muchacha cantante en ese grupo con usted es mucho caliente," the boy said.

"Sí y muy confuso. Ella piensa los brillos del sol fuera del extremo de mi primo." Randy said and they both laughed. 

"Bien, tengo ir el pequeño. Le veré más adelante en el ángel," He said.

" Okay. Bye Mario," She said as the reached the outside.

"Randy?" Twitty yelled. 

" Oh hey," the Floridian yelled as she waved with one hand and shielded her eyes with the other.

"Who was that?" he asked her 

" Mario Gomez," she said, "Why?"

"Well, just to make sure I'm in the safe zone here," he said.

" What do you mean?" she said, starting to get a bit angry, even though he was only playing. 

" Just so I can know what guys are macking on my girl," he kidded. She stopped and turned to him, inches from his face, and gave an uninviting look. 

" Your girl, huh?" 

" Yeah," he said in an up beat way.

" I don't see why the hell you think you would have anything to worry about. There's nothing special about me," she turned and began to walk away again, Twitty hot on her heels, " I'm playing the Fire Club tonight, incase you care,"

"Of course I do, and with who?" 

" Some friends. Just doing some originals and some covers, its no big deal. Come if you want, don't if you don't. I'll see you around," Randy said without a lot of emotion and walked off, leaving Alan with is mouth open in confusion and his heart on the ground. 


	18. Chapter Six

Later that night, Tawny, Twitty, and Louis were at the club listening to the make shift band. Ren had come along too, but was looking for a chance to go sneak over to speak with her dream boy. 

The band consisted of Randy doing lead vocals , Mario on bass, another latin guy on the drums, and a Italian looking guy on guitar. Tonight had a lot of good songs in rotation, but they all were angry feeling and sorrowful. But it didn't matter, because Randy was putting her heart and soul through the sound system. Anyone that had seen her perform before had to agree that it was one of her best, neigh the best performances of her time.

The last song rang out the words " I wish I could eat your cancer away when you turn your back. Hey, wait I got a new complaint......" Randy put her all into this rendition of the song before bowing her head and then saying a word of thank you and throwing her fist into the air as she had grown accustom to at the end of every performance. 

People crowed the stage in hopes to talk to the players. Ren took this time to go chat it up with Matt as another love sick person made way to make amends with his girl with the rebel wings.

"Hey," Ren said to her angel.

" Oh, hey, Ren right?" Matt said 

" Yeah," Ren answered really dreamy like. She then broke her daze and cleared her throat, "So, you like rock, huh?" 

" Yeah I guess so. I don't really like this style to much, but I had to come," Matt said flatly.

" Uh huh. Gotta have support for the younger ones of the generation," Ren said.

" Yup. Well, I'll catch you later," Matt said, taking a final drink from his glass before leaving it on the counter.

"Sure. Hey, you don't mind if maybe, that is not to intrude or anything, but if I could call you sometime?" Ren entreated.

" Whatever. Later," Matt then found his way through the crowd, leaving yet another girl on air.

Elsewhere in the same club at the same moment......

"Hey, Randy" were all the words that Twitty was able to get out before Randy took hold of him and planted an apologetic kiss on him. 

" Man, please forgive me. I was totally wrong with doing what I did. I'm just really frustrated beyond belief with some things," Rand pleaded.

" Well, don't worry anything about it. I understand," Yes. He understood alright. He understood that it took a lot to get her to admit that she was wrong. She was very strong willed and never wanted to back down on her side of things. 

" Randy, come on!" Matt yelled at her impolitely. Randy again kissed the boy in attempts to latch on to the moment for a while longer. " Lets go! Now!" Matt yelled at her yet again and motioned towards the door with his arm.

" My house later tonight. I'll leave the fire escape down and the window open. Hurry if you can" she whispered in his ear as she embraced him and then let go and left with a wave towards her other friends and a word of thanks. 


	19. Chapter Seven

The half moon was high in the sky by the time Alan was able to slip out of his bedroom window, on to the tree that often scraped upon the glass, and to the ground below. He began his long trudge over the twenty plus some blocks towards the garage slash apartment. Of course, after leaving his parents a note saying he went out for an early walk. That wasn't a lie, it wasn't the truth either. Maybe a bit of her rebellion was rubbing off on him. Oh well, who cares? Last thing somewhat dangerous he did was the whole toilet papering thing over at the Beales. But this was kinda hard core, he guessed. He was after all, sneaking out around midnight, walking the streets alone with no flashlight or form of protection, and going to climb into a girl's window. Man, he ruled. 

He did worry that she might be asleep. But he didn't really care. She was a frail looking vision when she slept. When she was in that state, it made him feel like he was able to protect her, unlike in the waking world where everything had to be done by her. That's the only thing that he didn't like about her really, the fact that she never wanted to be dependent on anyone and wouldn't let him be like a protector for her. He really wanted that. 

He soon made it to the now familiar alley way. He had spent many a moment there. He thought about that first afternoon they spent together and how he about broke his neck on that roof more than once in a ten minute period. 

He quietly as possible slipped up the rusty steps. He then almost silently sat his pumas down on the landing just outside her window. Her room was a simple pale blue color with a few posters here and there. Who would know that she like AJ McLean? Other than that, it seemed fitting. Car models here and there, and clothes strewn about. Her bed was on the other side of two pillars. It was a massive queen sized one and the goddess of this chamber lay on the bed her back to her visitor. 

" Man, your stupid! Go away," where the first words she said. He was a bit confused but then saw her turn off the TV in front of her and the sprawl across the bed with her eyes closed. She let out a heavy sigh, not thinking that he was going to make it. 

Twitty quietly made his way over the varnished wood flooring and snuck up the bed and laid down beside her. Her eyes flung open and the surprise of having a visitor finally and she turned towards him, her hand resting on her hand.

" What took you?" she said mischievously.

" My little brother is sick and he was crying forever. My parent's just got to bed about an hour ago," Twitty explained.

" You know what?" Randy said.

" What?" Twitty replied.

" You're an awful liar," She said as she sat up.

" Its so not a lie. My ass fell asleep while I was sitting by my door waiting for them to go to bed. You know? So I could listen," he explained further.

" Sure ya did," Randy said with a smile.

"Fine don't believe me," Twitty said and then hit her with one of the many pillows on the bed. 

" Uh!" Randy scoffed and then pushed at him, although, maybe to hard, because he thumped to the floor. 

" Oh man, we gotta be quiet. My aunt and uncle find out they will totally go off," Randy said. 

"Fine, just sing to me," Twitty said, folding his arms and laying back with his eyes closed.

" Awful bossy aren't we? But okay, just this one time, but the next you better ask nicely," She said, " Wait, why don't you ever sing to me? You know you can. I feel used," 

" I only perform when I'm paid to do so," he said as he brushed the hair from his face.

" You music jiggleo," 

" Darn skippy," he said pulling her closer. She laid her head on his chest and heard his pounding heart. It kinda surprised her that he would get this nervous around her even now. But she just smiled about this.

" So, what was this meeting designed for and why isn't the rest of the club members present," Twitty asked.

" For one, as a way to say I'm sorry for blowing you off a bunch. And for two to say that, you know that you can be a total butt hole right?" Randy said in a light hearted way.

" Me? When have I ever been a butt hole?" he asked.

" Like that time with the S.A.C.C.Y whatever the heck stuff, or the time that made fun of Ren's voice cracking after we had practiced for three hours straight and she was sick. That was low," Randy said, "I just have to get that feeling out in the open,"

" Hey now," Alan said, " That was the same day that you were getting yelled at by her for over powering and I stood up for you and said that you couldn't help it. That you had a very strong voice and deserved to be in the spot light some," 

"True as that maybe, the matter still stands. And you do know that I'm trying to pick on you," Randy said 

" Well, I really wish we could do something else," Twitty said, implying on wanting to kiss on her.

"Really," Randy said in a low toned voice that got him anxious, " Well, did you catch the Braves game tonight? Oh my goodness, I wish they would quit getting hurt. Sheffield is even out. That's something, and even Andruw Jones," Randy said in a very fast pace. 

Twitty feel back on the bed, face first and Randy laughed at him before running her fingers across his strong neck. He turned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she kissed him on the cheek. 

" You always have to go in the opposite direction as everyone else, don't you?" Twitty said. 

" What can I say? Its a gift," Randy then snuggled down next to him and the two prepared for the night's sleep. 


	20. Chapter Eight

That afternoon, a well dressed brunette waltzed into the Angel's Motorcycle Shop. She held her little purse down near her knees and looked about the shop for her James Dean like fellow. She found him lying on his back on a creeper. He was turning on a crescent wrench on the v-block engine of a Soft Tail. 

She walked up to him until her feet were near his and looked down on his grease smeared and frustrated face. 

"Matt?" 

"What?" he said as his frustration with the bolt showed, "Oh, hi Ren," 

She handed him a rag and stalled for a bit as his fingers landed on hers. He noticed this and got a bit of a cocky look on his face. 

"So what's new with you?" he asked as she offered him a hand up.

"Oh, nuttin," she said and then looked down on her newly hand printed palm

"Oh, sorry bout that," he said as he cleaned it off for her. 

In this moment, that would have caused her brothers to gag and her mother to say "aw", Ren didn't know if she was gonna puke, pass out, or just smile like an idiot. Luckily, she picked the later of the three. 

"Let's go outside," Matt said, giving his head a jerk, "Whatcha say to that?" She just simple kept smiling and nodded a bit as he turned to go out to the alleyway. See, this alleyway was already marked by another couple's love. 

Before you go and start thinking bad premarital stuff, look over there. Yeah, there. See? In the sidewalk chalk? Isn't that so sweet? In bright blue and bold letters the pavement read "Randy is Twitty's Angel". Just so the girl could see it from her window. 

"Aw, look at that," Ren said, speaking of the words. 

"Man. That boy doesn't realize Randy ain't an angel. She's a little stuck on herself too," he said with a sneer. 

"Oh, and you aren't?" Ren said as she playfully pushed at his shoulder. He just smiled and stepped closer with his arms crossed. 

"Well, I know one thing, I never punched out a guy for calling me a Barbie doll," He said as he ran his hand down from her elbow to hers, taking hold of it. His other hand moved to above her waist and he slowly pulled her closer, bit by bit.

"What about a Ken doll?" she asked in a soft and deep voice. 

"Well there was this one time," he said smiling, sending them both into a small bout of laughter that then sent them into a kiss.


	21. Chapter Nine

The next afternoon, our story picks up back at the Stevens's in order to carry out with the rest of the lessons.

"Now are you sure about this, Randy?" Steve asked from under his helmet and behind his goggles.

"Yes, trust me," Randy said. 

Steve looked down at himself and now we can see why he was so concerned.

"I just feel so silly" he said about his training wheel looking attachments and the body padding he adorned.

"I am going about any and all precautions to keep the bike and namely us from getting harmed," Randy said. 

"Alright. I think I'm ready now," Steve said as he adjusted his goggles and then proceeded to get started.

"There ya go," Randy said with enthused expression as Steve went off to a some what smooth start, " Just take the block if you can," she shouted after him as Louis came outside to just chat a bit. He was desperately trying to avoid his homework. 

"Hey," he said as they both looked on.

"Oh hey man. How you living?" 

"Good. I got a question," he said.

" Okay, shoot," she answered.

"Do you know what's going on with my sister and your cousin?" he inquired.

"Yes and I am thoroughly decussated," she answered

"Hey I think I'm getting it!" Steve shouted 

"Why?" Louis asked Randy.

Then a sound of crashing again struck the air. 

"I'm discussed at Ren's stupidity, not at my cousin" She answered as they took off to go help Steve. 


	22. Chapter Ten

Later that day at the James's', Matt was on the phone with a newly acquired friend, Larry Beales. They were talking about the normal "I'm-a-supreme-being-of-the-universe-and-everyone-wants-me-or-wants-to-be-like-me" junk. 

Randy can hear this though her open door, but doesn't pay close attention. It isn't until she hears the name of Ren does she stop to listen. She picks up the phone in her room and starts to listen. She hears words of toxic wastes spilling from Matt's mouth of what his true want for being with her is. Things too explicit to mention. 

"…..Yeah, and when I'm done with her, everyone will see far from perfection she is. But then, hell yes, Matt James will be the king,"

Randy's neck vain bulged out and her face grew grim. She didn't take time to hang up the phone before going at a fast pace to Matt's bed room. She didn't take time to knock or explain herself before she started to go off on him.

"You no good sorry excuse for a human being. You touch her at all, and I'll kill you,"

"What are you talking about?" Matt played dumb.

Randy didn't take time to explain herself again. She only gave a sour look before hitting her cousin in the nose twice, causing the capillaries in it to burst and bleed from it and run down his chin and onto his shirt.

Around this same time, Maria came by and saw what was happening.

"Miranda James, go to your room right now. And I honestly think you owe Matt an apology," she said as she tended to her son's bloodied nose.

"I don't. Everything he just got, he deserves that and worse," Randy said in a deep tone and sped out of the room.

Randy was grounded so, she didn't get to tell Ren what she heard because she was basically under house arrest. But another person stepped up to do this. Someone you wouldn't expect. The only other person besides Matt and Randy that had heard what was planned to do to Ren.

This person found themselves at the Stevens's home ringing the doorbell, wondering really why they were doing this. Their mind told them not to, but their heart told them else wise. 

"Coming," Ren boomed from behind the closed door at the sound of the bell. She opened it and found her face being met with one of the last people you would think would be there.

"Hey Ren, I need to talk to you,"

"About what Larry?"

"Something Matt said to me. About you,"

"My Matt?"

"Yes," Larry replied as he looked to the ground, "Maybe we should talk about this outside,"

The two stepped behind the closed door. Louis had come down to see who was there and peered out the window. He was confused at what was going on. But he did see the concern on Larry's face and then the pain on Ren's. She erupted into tears and threw her hands to her face to hide them away as she continued to sob. Larry reached out an arm and pulled her to him as he attempted to soothe her. 

Louis saw him say more to her. He couldn't quite make out what it was, but Ren nodded her head in reply and looked up and stepped away as she wiped away the last of her tears. She knew what she had to do, and Larry didn't think it was such a bad idea. 

"Matt!" 

The blonde boy turned his blue eyes upward to the sound of his shrieked name. He saw the face of "his girl" in a furry. He had no idea what was going on, because he thought he was so smooth, but he was really just flat out stupid. 

"Hey Ren sweetie," he said as he attempted to wrap his arms around her.

"Don't touch me you know good pervert!"

"What are you talking about?" Matt tried again to play dumb.

"I know what you said about me! Well, I'll tell you this much, Mister James, you're not going to play with me like I'm one of these no good sluts you hang around. I'm better than that, and I'm above you and your games!" Ren yelled at him. She was so angry and hurt that her body shook and her face was flushed. 

She began to walk away, not knowing what she might do next. Matt grabbed hold of her arm and jerked her around. He was again met in the face with a punch to the nose, but this time this was accompanied with a loud crunch.

"My nose!" Matt screamed as he again held to it and clamped back blood.

"That's the least of your worries you jerk!" Ren said and left the boy filled with pain.


	23. Chapter Eleven

Randy may have gotten two weeks of being grounded but Ren got a good job from her mother. Eileen thought she handled it quite well, but also thought that words should be used instead of fist, but sometimes there are exceptions. 

But all about was forgotten within a week when masses were at the Angel's Motorcycle Shop for the anniversary celebration. Twitty was there of course, along with Louis, Tawny, and Ren. 

The two blonde love birds where on their perch on the fire escape and Steve, well, he was perched upon a Honda Rebel. He might snarl a bit too much and had been trying to look cool too much, but hey, he earned it.

"So, I guess this part of the story is turning out okay," Twitty said.

"I told them all Matt was a jerk, but does anyone ever listen to me?" Randy said with a snide smile. 

"I do baby doll," Twitty said. 

"Ah," Randy said as she draped across him, "I love you," 

The moment the words slipped out her mouth, her eyes got about as big as grapefruits. Like she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Twitty just had this huge smile and look of surprise on his face. He didn't have time to respond before the phone rang and Randy made her exit to answer it.

"Hello?" she said with a bit of a smile. But her face went blank and then to worry, "Jordan?" 


	24. Learning How to Say GoodBye: Chapter One

"She said that she loved me," Alan Twitty said in a quiet voice to Louis Stevens. 

It had been maybe twenty minutes since this all had happened and the girl still paced about the upstairs apartment on the phone with whom she had apparently claimed to be Jordan, her older brother. 

"What?" Louis said with a smile. He was happy for his best friend. 

"What did you say to her?"

"I…I didn't get to. She just said it and acted like it was an accident. Then the phone rang and she answered it. Then I came down the steps and walked into the crowd. Then I started talking to you. What am I gonna do man?" Twitty rambled on talking fiercely with his hands. 

"Hey guys, where's Randy?" Tawny said as she approached the two.

"She's upstairs talking to Jordan," Twitty said. 

"Brother Jordan?" Tawny asked, "Hmm. I'm gonna go up and check on her. This seems a bit sketchy to me," 

Tawny made her way through the garage to the door that held the upward stairs behind it. She turned the doorknob, pulled open the door and proceeded to climb the thirty-two steps to the living room of the apartment. There she found Randy sitting on the couch with her knees pulled to her chest, a stuffed dog in one hand, and the phone in the other. 

"Okay. Jordan, no it's not your fault. All right. I love you big brother. Bye," Randy said and then clicked off the phone. Then to Tawny "Hey girl. What's up?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Tawny replied. 

"Yeah, I've just been missing him," Randy said.

"I know it would take a little more than that to get out Roscoe," 

"Really, I'll be fine. C'mon, don't we have a party to get back to?" 

It was after school about four days later; the Connection had met down in their usual spot in the Stevens's basement. They were waiting on the arrival of their lead singer, who was busy with one of her many after school projects. 

"When she suppose to be getting here?" Twitty said from while he was hanging upside down over the couch.

"Like, twenty minutes ago," Louis answered. About that time, the phone rang upstairs and Eileen answered it.

"Hey, kids? That was Ren; she's running a bit late and said that you could start with out her," 

"Okay, thanks mom!" Louis screamed upstairs. He then took his seat behind the skins and snatched the sticks up off the floor, "Let's do this," 

"Okay, so, you want me to do leads for right now?" Randy asked as she positioned her bass. 

"That's cool, babe," Twitty said. 

"Alright," Randy said as she put herself in front of the center mic. She tapped the back of her heal to the music that they wailed out before letting out the first couple of lines of Sacramento Girl. When they were just getting into it, that's when Ren came running down the stairs.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. Thanks Randy I can take it from here," she said as she basically bumped Randy out of the way. 

Randy didn't say anything just looked at Tawny and arched an eyebrow. They just picked back up and continued playing. Everything was like normal. Twitty and Randy flirting and Louis looking for an opportunity to show off while Tawny kept professional. You know, the normal. Everything was going great until….

"Randy, you missed that note," Ren said suddenly.

"What?" Randy said standing up from the position that she and Twitty were in with their backs pressed against each other.

"That last note, you missed it," Ren said.

" No. I think not," Randy protested. 

"Yes, you did. So let's go back over it," 

Randy purged her lips and furrowed her brow and played the note again in an angry manner.

"No, that's still not right," Ren said.

"It sounded fine to me," Twitty said.

"Of course it did. And I'm not trying to be mean; I just want it to be perfect," 

Randy shook her head and gave a sour look.

"What do you want to say?" Ren asked.

"What do I want to say? Here's what I want to say, you want it to be perfect? Fine, take the stupid thing and be perfect. I quit," Randy said and unplugged her bass and started up the stairs. 

"Randy? C'mon," Twitty said as he yelled at her from the base of the stairs, "Come back here and work this out, please baby," 

" Just let her go, Twitty, she'll cool off in time," Tawny said, " Something's up and I don't know what, but I know its got to be family stuff,"

"Yeah, I don't know either, and it's really bugging me that I don't" Twitty replied.

"Doesn't mean she has to take it out on me," Ren said.

"Hey, sis, why don't you just be quite for a little bit," Louis said. 

"Why am I suddenly the bad guy here?" Ren protested. 

"You're not," Tawny said, "Just cut her some slack, okay?"

Twitty let out a heavy sigh and got a very sad look on his face as he sat down on a step. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He felt like he had a huge gaping hole right through the center of his chest. Do you blame the guy though? Four days earlier, she'd told him that she loved him and he didn't know what to say. She acted like it was like she vomited the words out by the look on her face even. But, that was his normal way of doubting things. 

He wanted more than anything to tell her how he felt too. But to be honest, he didn't know. He didn't want to say that he loved her just to say it back. That would be horrible. He wanted to tell her when he knew for certain that he did. All of this was new to him. 

"Twitty? Twitty!?" Louis shouted at the boy. 

"What man?" Twitty replied.

"You've been lying there for an hour almost. We'd like to get upstairs sometime," 

"Sorry," he said as he stood up and got a sudden feeling of swimmy head and found that his legs didn't want to work. This means he soon found himself on the floor, face down. 

"You know, this love stuff is painful," Louis said.

"Could you maybe help me up off the floor here? I can't feel my legs," Twitty said as he flipped over onto his back. 

"But this is too funny with you on the floor," Louis said.

"I'm not in the mood for funny. Now come one and help me up," Twitty pleaded with out stretched arms. 

"No," Louis said as he started up stairs. 

"This so isn't funny Lou," Twitty yelled, "Louis? Tawny? Ren? Hello? Hey, hello?"


	25. Chapter Two

I can remember the very first time I cried. How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside. All of my memories, good and bad has past. Didn't even take the time to realize. Staring at the cracks in the walls cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end. Still I curl up right under the bed cuz its taking over my head all over again," sang a familiar blonde girl. She was standing front and center of a make shift stage in the basement of her friend Mario's house. There was a dark headed and blue eyed boy there playing the guitar and watching her intensely. He was providing the back up vocals for her.

"Do you even know who you are?" he sang.

"I guess I'm trying to find," Randy replied. 

"A borrowed dream or a super star?"

"I want to be a star,"

"Is life good to you or is it bad?"

 "I can't tell any more," she replied with one hand clinched in her hair and the other around the microphone. 

"Do you even know what you have?" the boy sang to her.

"Lying awake watching the sunlight. How the birds would sing as I count the rings around my eyes. Constantly pushing the world I know aside. I don't even feel the pain. I don't even want to try. I'm looking for a way to become the person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen. Nothing is ever enough. Baby it ain't enough for what it may seem," she poured out. She looked near breaking with anguish and fear. But she pressed on.

The boy kept watching her caringly as he continued to sing the chorus. 

"Do you even know who you are?"

"I'm still trying to find,"

"A borrowed dream or a super star?"

"Everybody wants to be,"

"Is life good to you or is it bad?"

"I can't tell anymore," she boomed.

"Do you even know what you have?"

"No…" She trailed off.

"Start again. Tell the tale for me. Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel," the boy sang.

 "I'm a lonely girl. I'll tell the tale for you cuz I'm just trying to make all my dreams come true," 

"Do you even know who you are? A borrowed dream or a super star?"

"Oh I want to be a star," Randy belted as she lifted one leg up and mad a fist with one of her hands.

"Is life good to you or is it bad?"

"I can't tell, no I can't tell any more," she pounded emotion into each word and every syllable. 

"Is life good to you or is it bad?"

"I guess not, no, I guess not,"

"Do you even know what you have?"

"I am, yeah, I am trying to find," 

"A rising dream or a falling star?"

"Oh, I had all these dreams,"

"Is life good to you or is it bad?"

"Damn, I can't tell anymore," she kept on as sweat and tears poured down her face and trailed off to end it.

"Randy? You okay?" the dark haired and blue eyed boy asked. He went over with a white hand towel in his hand and wiped her face dry with it. 

"Yeah sweetness," She answered. She sniffled a little. The boy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I love you girl," he said.

"I love you too," she answered hugging him tighter. 


	26. Chapter Three

A few days later, Twitty hadn't talked to Randy except on the phone. She was fine, just needed some time to herself to sort things out in her head. Blamed it on society. But by God above, he missed her so much. 

But he needed to get his mind off of things. In time, it would all blow over, and hopefully things would be back to normal. So to help the time pass, he got out a pen and some paper. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and smirked. 

_I close my eyes and I find that I am blind._

_Hold my breath and it seems I can see the stars._

_The moon waxes bright._

_Tied to my soul._

_He licked his lips and bobbed his head as the sound for the music in his head sped up._

_I find the answers lie in you._

_All the questions you've got live in me._

_I'm bursting with emotion._

_It pours from my soul to my eyes._

He paused for a little bit to let it all sink in. He thought of the first day he saw her. She looked like she stepped straight from an issue of Easy Rider. Her stance was strong and her smile full of life and mischievousness. 

He had been just laying on his bed looking over a guitar magazine when she'd called. His hands began to shake whenever she said " Hey, its Randy,". He about melted when she kissed him good-bye on the cheek. He'd only known her for a day, but he just wanted to scoop her up and keep her for himself for forever. 

But when he really got pulled into her magic ring was when she sang for him for the first time. He just wanted to declare the want to run away with her forever. Yeah…..run away. 

_No denying I'm in love with you._

_Eyes of green and smile so true._

_California__ soul and _Florida__ dreams.__

_More beautiful on the inside then the outer seems._

_Go ahead and run away with my heart. _

The countless times that they had been in public and someone would make her mad by being snooty to her because of her appearance or she'd hear a racial slur from an older man and almost try to get in a fight with them there.

He asked her about that. She told him that she couldn't help it. Her anger was strong at times and some things just set her off. She shouldn't be treated differently if she wore torn jeans instead of a plaid skirt and spoke Spanish with her friends instead of saying personal things out in the open in English. 

_When you throw your anarchy symbol in the air, _

_You've got to know every step, I'll be there. _

_He loved it when they'd play together. She could play almost everything she picked up._

_I'm enamored by the way your fingers fly over the strings,_

_Mesmerized by the way you sing. _

The night that he'd spent with her in her room was the first time he'd actually put his hands on a girl. They didn't do anything below the waist. He hadn't even meant to. They we're kissing very deeply one minute.

_Grabbed my soul by the waist.___

_Made my mind race.___

And in the next minute his hands where under her shirt on her back and one just made it way forward. He stopped the second that it happened and jerked his hand away and quickly apologized. She told him that he knew that there was no reason for that.

_The adrenaline rush is like I'm in the pipe line's cage._

_No way in hell I'm walking away._

If one thing could be said about her, it was that she'd made him more bold. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind so much. It was like she was a brace for him to lean against. 

His family loved her. She was great with his little brothers. Any other girl that he'd bring over would say they were cute and that'd be it usually. Not Randy. She'd get elbow deep in dirty diapers and scraped knees. 

The most beautiful sight he'd ever seen was when she had one of them in her arms after he'd fell and bumped his head on the floor. The tiny body had been shaking with sobs as Randy scooped him up and sat down in the rocking chair and proceeded to sing to him until he slept.

_This falling's easy. _

_So long as you stand with me._

_Close your eyes._

_We'll touch the sky_.

That was it. He had to find her right then and tell her how he felt. He bolted out the room and just barely told his mom that he was going to her place. 

He'd ran almost the whole way there and slowed when he heard her laughter from the shop. He was a burst of smiles and excitement. She was backing out of the shop pointing at someone and coving her belly. 

A dark haired boy in a white tank top progressed to tickle attack her and the turned this into a bit of a slug fest. This ended in a hug and Randy giving him a heart felt smile and a kiss on the cheek.


	27. Chapter Four

Again, days had gone by and Twitty had not even attempted to get into contact with Randy. He was just sure that she had forgotten him completely. He was acting completely miserable, which was absolutely awful. When he got into this mode, it was like he was in oblivion. All shred of enthusiasm had been striped from him. 

He currently stood in the drive way of the Stevens's. His mom was tired of him moping around and told him to go and have some fun. Louis responded to this by offering some one on one. This wasn't going so great.

"Hey Twitty, you have a shot. What do you say?" Louis said as he threw it at the distraught teen. The ball soared threw the air and smacked the boy right in the side of the head. There was no real reaction to it though. The only thing that came out of it was an, "ow, man, watch it," in an emotionless sort of down and out way.

"Okay, I am done with seeing you like this man. You can't just assume that something is wrong with her if you won't go see. Now I know how happy she makes you and the other way around, and well, I'm doing this for the good of you and possibly your sanity," Louis said as he grabbed Twitty by the upper part of his arm. 

"Where are you taking me, Lou man?" Twitty asked in a whiney tone. 

"I'm taking you to Angels," Louis said, "I'm tired of all this,"

"No, I don't wanna," Twitty complained.

"It's for your own good, buddy. Now here we go," 

It took longer than the normal five minutes to get to the shop. This was due to Twitty's dragging feet. Once they were outside the door, Louis gave him a nudge to go inside. 

"I don't want to talk to her," Twitty said in a low tone. Randy's feet stuck out from under Matt's Pontiac GTO. None of her family was insight, except for Charlie, who was in his office with the door closed, talking on the phone. 

"You're going. Now," Louis said. Twitty, finally gave in and walked over to where Randy lay atop the black creeper. 

"Is that my baby boy's feet I see?" Randy said as she slid out from under the car. Twitty had never seen her look sexier. Her face all smudged with automotive grease and her deep eyes looking up through her hair at him. 

"We need to talk," Twitty said in a deep and sort of dark tone. She sat up, straddling the dolly beneath her, and implied that he should do the same. He slowly wiped the hair from his face and then did the same to her. 

"Do I make you happy? Honestly," he finally said to her. 

"Yes. More than anything ever in this world could come close to," she said with vigor. 

"Then what is it with you and that other guy?" Twitty said kinda loudly.

"What other guy?" Randy said with a look of confusion on her face.

"That Johnny Angel looking guy I saw you hugged up on outside the shop four days ago," Twitty said.

Randy looked as though she were searching her mind to who this person may be. She furrowed her eyebrows and inhaled abruptly. "Wait just a minute. Hold up," she said.

"What?" Twitty asked angrily.

"This guy? Is this the guy that's about five foot eight, dark brown hair, icy blue eyes like Matt's?" she asked.

"Yes, why? Is there more than one?" Twitty said in a high pitched tone.

"Twitty, that guy?" Randy said.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"That's my brother, Jordan," Randy said, with her deep Miami attitude showing. 

"You're…you're brother?" Twitty said in disbelief and grabbed hold of her and kissed her hard. He pulled away from her smiling. 

"That was a little bit ow," Randy said with a laugh, "You should come meet him. I know he wants to finally see you," 


	28. Chapter Five

"Jordan?" Randy said as she led Alan by the hand. Jordan was sitting on the pull-out bed, looking at a booklet for classes he needed to take.

"What?" he asked, not really paying attention. 

"Someone here wants to meet you,"

Jordan snapped his head up, revealing that signature James look.  His labret was pierced with a tiny silver bar and his hair was a brown color with a few blonde streaks, seemingly from the sun, running through them and down to just below his chin.   He jumped up and offered Twitty his hand.

"So this is the guy whose ass I need to kick?" Jordan laughed, "Great to finally meet 'such a hottie'," 

Twitty turned a little red and shot a look at Randy.  She pushed on his shoulder and flopped on the bed and picked up her acoustic bass guitar. 

"Where did you find that?" Twitty asked.

"It took me three years, but I finally found the one I wanted in a little music shop outside of Vegas," 

"I didn't even know they existed," 

"I learned from Gene Simmons. You just need to pay more attention to things Alan babe," 

"Have you told him yet?" Jordan asked Randy very quiet and gently.  Twitty already could tell he was a lot different from Matt.  His eyes were kinder and his smile softer.  Although, by the tone and definition of the boy's arms and shoulder muscles, it was assured that he could hold his own. 

There was a silence that broke over the room, save for the sound of Randy off handedly playing.  She stared ahead, blankly.  It was like whatever it was that she had to tell would kill her heart if he reacted to them wrong.

She already said she loved him and she freaked out more than he did.  What if she was going to take it back? Nah, that couldn't be it.

"Randy?" Jordan asked of her. 

She inhaled deep and slowly and let it out in a sigh. She threw the guitar to Jordan and got up and stood before Twitty with her arms crossed and her eyes down cast. 

"Let's go to my room to do this," she said in a low, deep tone. 

They walked down to the end of the thirty foot hallway. Randy slowly opened the door and leaned against it once they both were inside.

"Tell me what's wrong," Twitty said.  He was scared. 

"In two weeks babe, I'm going to Chicago. Jordan and me are meeting up with Dave there," 

"What? For a rally or something?"

"No," Randy replied as she went to sit on the edge of her bed.  Her eyes were still down cast.  

"Then why?"

"To live, for four months," 

"No. No. Why?"  Twitty asked his hands on his head.

"To get away," Randy answered.

"From what?" Twitty asked irately. 

Randy went to her window and lit a cigarette.  She just stared out the window and blew out the gray cloud. Twitty went and snatched the cigarette away from her. His eyes were fierce and angry. 

"You tell me what you're running from!" 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Alan Twitty!  You got no damn right to talk to me ever like that.  No one does," Randy yelled as she stood up and pointed her finger towards his face.  Anyone could tell that you didn't want to play with that fire.  She, like her brother, was a force to be recoded with. 

"Just tell me why,"

"Why? Why! Because I don't feel like dealing with my crack head ma," Randy said.

Twitty arched his eyebrow and purged his mouth for words to formed, but failed somewhat. 

"I didn't….." he said.

"I know.  There are a lot of things that you don't know of my past because I don't like it when you make that face,"

Her eyes broke to just pure emotion from pure hate.  She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said," The only option I have is to start living with Jordan and he's going to Chicago to take  classes so he can get ahead of the game so he can start med-school here a year before normal," 

"Very resilient, your brother," 

"He graduated high school when he was sixteen by taking classes correspondently at night and in the summer, so what do you think?" 

*

It was several hours later.  Randy, Twitty, and Jordan were al in her room.  Twitty could already see that he could get past the slight fear of not getting Jordan's approval. He also knew that they'd probably get along just fine. 

Twitty pleaded for Randy to come back to the Connection.  She just shook her head slowly and said she couldn't. It wasn't her place.

"The only reason I got in on it was to spend time with you and Tawny.  It's not letting me have the creative freedom I need," Randy said, "I can't take Ren telling me how to do my art.  I'm not allowed to play things I write nor will they let listen to my ideas that I have to improve what they've written.  I can't work like that,"  

Twitty shrugged and made that face Randy hated.  She sighed and hid her face in Jordan's shoulder.  Jordan only shrugged as well and began to suck on his bottom lip, which cased the bar to stick out.

"So," Twitty asked, "Did that hurt?"

"He laughed the whole time.  Of course, he was a little disoriented from the Bike Week activity,"  

"The best I can describe it is to say it was like getting a shot that goes all the way through," Jordan answered.

"Do you want one of your own Alan babe?" Randy asked. 

"My sister, corrupter of the innocent," 


	29. Chapter Six

About three days later, Tawny was over at Louis's killing time.  In an hour, she had to go baby sit her aunt's three kids and she really wasn't looking forward to it. 

But for now, she sat with her love, playing on the mini keyboard.  

"You talked to Randy lately?" Louis asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Her brother's in,"

"Really? She still mad at my sister?"  

"Not really. But she's not coming back if that's what you're thinking.  She and Jordan are going to Chicago in two weeks.  They won't be back until late August or early September," Tawny said. 

Louis's face was struck with concern.  What was Twitty's take on this?  

"How's our boy handling it? I mean, he's said nothing to me about it.  That doesn't seem like the best thing," Louis said.

"I don't know.  You know how he can be.  He keeps things in too deep sometimes," Tawny said, "But I'm sure he'll be okay in a week or two," 

"He said he's got a new song he wants to play for that one-one show," Louis said.

"Good. There's a band going by R.A.M. that's supposed to be very good.  We may have a lot to live up to,"

"We can do it,"


	30. Chapter Seven

Randy was playing in Mario's basement again. This song they were working on had a bit lighter mood than the last one.  This one wasn't an Alecia Moore original, just an outlaw James one.  

"Hey little boy, you know what's going on in my mind.  The stars are out tonight but you can't see them because of the way you shine.  And I do not want to be this way around you.  Trying my damnest to be smooth. But you know, you're got me where I can't move,"  

Jordan laughed a little at his sister. She smacked him in the shoulder and mad a fake mad face. 

"What?" she asked.

"You're a cheese ball," 

"Me? Let's not even get started on you. Just shut up and play,"

They continued on, Jordan smiling all the long.  

"When first we met, I thought you were just another rocker wanna be.  Then we grew up and you had enough of the preppy jock ball scene.  The curve of your smile, your torn up jeans, it hits the spot, if you know what I mean," …….

The sounds of this faded into the deep voice of the blond rocker boy in another near by basement.

"No denying I'm in love with you.  Eyes of green and smile so true.  California soul and Florida dreams.  More beautiful inside than outer seems.  Strongest force couldn't tear us apart.  Go ahead and run away with my heart," 

He slowed down the pace of the song as they approached the bridge.  

"This falling's easy.  So long as you stand with me. Close your eyes.  We'll touch the sky…." 

"The smell of you has stuck to me like sand on bare feet. The bend of your chin, the song within, oh it's intoxicating. You strive to be at the top of your class.  Told the little people to kiss your ass. Not very clean cut, not really bad. Slammed on that Finder with all you had.  Hemp clad wrist, well formed fists.  I'm willing to take a risk," Randy sang as her brother pounded out the guitar line and the other two boys played off the rhythm and the drums. Randy had her trusty bass crying out like magic.

"C'mon give me a lesion. Throw me a line. Don't give me a heartache. Pass me some time. I'm not offering lip service, just sharing the dream. C'mon give me a chance. I'll show you my mean," …….

"Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside.  Yes its true, loneliness too me for a ride.  Without you love I'm nothing but a failure.  Without your love, a dog without a bone.  What can I do? I'm sleeping in this bed alone," Twitty sang out. "You're my angel. Come and save me tonight.  You're my angel. Come and make it alright,"……..

"Since I was born they couldn't hold me down. Another misfit kid, another burned out town," 

This, of course, came from Randy.  Both bands plunged deep into their sets they were going to play for the benefit battle. Neither of the two knew the other would be there and both knew they had something to prove. For The Connection, it was to get their name out and hopefully get into the circuit.  For the Jameses, it was one thing to leave their mark before leaving their beloved California. 

"And I look and see it's not only me.  They call us problem child. We set the night on fire. We walk the endless mile.  We are the youth gone wild. We stand and we won't fall. We are above the law.  The writing's on the wall. We are the youth gone wild," 


	31. Chapter Eight

A week poured by. The whole group, along with Randy, Jordan, and Matt, were beach combing.  Since the broken nose had healed, Matt had seen the errors in his ways and apologized to Ren.  Randy figured it was because not a single James could be completely evil. He had taken the drums back up and was slowly working his way back to being good.  

Ren still couldn't help but watch as the shirtless boy threw a football back and forth with his cousin.  This was interrupted as her brother came and stood before her. 

"Hey Ren, enjoying the view there, huh? Listen, we thought about it and since Twitty's doing vocals for the comp on Saturday, that maybe you should sit this one out," he said.

"Wait, why?" Ren questioned. 

"Well, this is how we look at it, me and them, sins you caused us to loose a valuable member and all," Louis stated.

"I didn't do anything…." 

"Let me finish. Since that happened, you should be on probation. So this big weekend, you get to sit it out since we don't have a bass player and it's all your fault, good job," he said as he gave her thumbs up.

Elsewhere, Randy, Twitty, and Tawny were sitting just short of the water line.  Randy was playing an acoustic 12 string and singing to the two. 

"The sound of a 12 string smacking the air.  Sparks flying from steel bare. She's pleading to you "Don't go,"  The rain was pouring but you kept ignoring what she told you she saw in her dream," 

Twitty watched her.  He was making that face again.  Tawny watched Twitty with concern thick in her eyes.  Only six days remained until Randy was to go to Illinois.

"The glass breaking and the ground shaking.  You kissed her saying 'I'll be home soon,'  But you'll just get a star on the walk of doom Just another victim of night's greed," Randy sang out, " Yeah, something like that,"

"That's very good," Twitty said quietly.

"Could be better," Randy said with doubt in her voice. 

"I think it's beautiful," Twitty said, his voice low. 

Tawny looked at the two. She knew this was time for them to have alone.  She got up and began to walk away. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Randy asked as she grabbed her leg.

"Over here," 

"Why? And give me your leg; I want to bite it," 

"You're crazy, girl," Tawny said, "But yeah,"

She glanced at Twitty, telling Randy her intent silently with her eyes.  Randy made an "oh" face and let her go.

"Listen, I," Twitty started to speak. He was cut off by getting hit by a football. Randy picked it up and stood up. 

"Hey! Believe me when I say you suck," Randy roared, imitating the girls from Kittie.  Her brother lovingly stuck out his tongue and flipped her the bird.

"Ah! Fu….orget you!" Randy said to him, "Anyways," 

"Its funny how you can say something over and over a million times in your mind and know perfect how you want to say it, but then when the time comes, you can't get them out," Twitty said, " I…I don't want you to go, Randy. I don't think my heart could take it," 

"Twitty, I don't want to go either. But we have to do a lot of things in life that we don't want to," Randy said.  She fell silent at the sound of her own voice cracking.

"But I want you to know that I'm not going up there and forgetting about you. I'm gonna miss the hell out of you and I'm going to count the days until I get back here," 

Twitty was so quiet.  He just looked at her.  A single tear ran down his right cheek.  

"I wish we had more time.  We'd build some bikes, get you a car, me and Jordan could teach you how to street race," 

Another tear escaped from Twitty's eyes.  He didn't let himself speak, for fear of becoming too emotional.  If he really let her see how he was hurting inside, he knew it would kill her. 

"You're such a beautiful person, Alan.  I don't want to mess you up.  I have a way of jacking with people to where they'll be just like me.  Living secretly in fear and hiding that fear with anger. It's not fun.  I hate not caring,"

"Then don't try to stop caring for me," Twitty barely whispered.

"I'm not.  But, I'm telling you, I'm not the one for you.  Out there is someone that's going to change your world so much, it'll take you breath away," Randy told him.

Twitty looked at her intensely. He saw that girl right in front of him.  Ever since he first saw her, he'd been capture by her spell. He knew he was falling in love with her the first time they played together.  When he kissed her, it was like he was finally alive. 

He thought of those times they'd spend at her place.  They'd play and sing to each other.  She'd paint his fingernails black, much to his father's dismay, or put black eyeliner on him to make him look like a Kurt Cobain picture.  

She always would tell him how bound for greatness he was.  He'd just smile and shake hi head. 

"I swear to you, you will," Randy said.

Twitty tried, but he couldn't tell her what his heart and mind was screaming.  


	32. Chapter Nine

"Out on the road today I saw a Black Flag sticker on a Cadillac. A little voice in my head said "Don't look back. You can never look back," 

There were at least twenty bands that had turned out to the show.  Some were kinda big in the Sacramento area.  Louis stood in the wings of the stage with a drumstick in each hand frozen solid.

"There's no way I can do this," he said, his knees starting to shake. 

"Louis, after all the stuff that you've done plus the hard work that we've put in for this gig, you know it. Just blank out the people and do your thing," Tawny said and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

They all looked a little nervous. This was by far the largest crowd they'd ever had to face. 

"I want to think everyone for coming out one more time," the host said, "Right now; I want to introduce a little band that I've heard is very excellent.  Please join me in welcoming The Twitty-Stevens Connection," 

The crowd cheered as the three came onto the stage and took their spots. Twitty looked for Randy and found her to the side looking like she came straight out of a Rolling Stone Magazine.  She smiled that sideways smile and waved at him.

The band started playing through the intro.  Twitty's face was solemn as the hair spilled in his face.  He whipped it away and placed on hand on the microphone. 

"This one's for Randy," he said with a smile.  Randy's jaw dropped.  No one had ever written anything for her.  In her mind she was thinking that if she were to die that very moment, it would be where she'd die happy.  She was usually the one pouring her emotions into songs for others.  This made her start to break.

The band played on.  The crowd loved them.  They were clapping in time and really getting with it.  Twitty would have sworn that he almost started crying when he saw a guy starting to crowd surf.  He finally felt accomplished. 

Elsewhere, Randy was in hysterics.

"I can't do this Jordan," she screamed, "I can't leave him.  I love him so much.  Why are they doing this to me?!"  

She hit at her brother.  He grabbed her around her shoulders and she fought with him, kicking and sobbing. 

"Let me go," Randy said, "I swear to God if you don't let me go…"

"Calm down," Jordan said, "Just calm down, Randy. I know it hurts baby, I know.  You need to clam down. You've got a show to do," 

He whipped the tears from her face and tapped her lightly on the nose.  He smiled with blue eyes sending a calming to her green ones. 

"Promise to believe," Jordan said to her, "Just promise to believe,"

"Let's do "This Everyday Life"," 

"You got it baby," 


	33. Chapter Ten

"Go ahead and run away with my heart," the band played, hanging for what seemed forever on that last note. 

"Thank you," Twitty said. He'd lost sight of Randy. That worried him.  But he forgot his worry when the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. 

They climbed backstage, all of them with a huge smile of their face.  A blonde guy approached the three and offered Twitty his hand.  

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you all that you're amazing.  I've been at this for a while and I've got to say the lyrics, mind blowing," 

"Thanks," Twitty said, "Didn't catch your name," 

"Oh, it's Alex. Alex Band," the guy said and left.

"Who was it?" Louis asked.

"Alex Band?" Twitty said.  He knew the name and the face but couldn't make it click.

"He's the lead singer of The Calling," Tawny said in awe. 

"The lead singer of The Calling shook my….. The lead singer of The Calling shook my hand and said my lyrics were mind blowing," Twitty said as he grabbed his friends up in a strong embrace.  He looked over Tawny's shoulder and there Randy was. 

"Randy! Randy! Did you see that?" he asked.

"I saw that," Randy answered, "Congrats," 

He took her up in his arms and kissed her.  He held her so close, she could barely breathe.

"Oh, baby, this is one of the best days of my life. I'm glad you're here," 

"That's great, but I've got to go," she said. 

"Why?"

"A surprise," she said and kissed him.

She ran to Jordan, who handed her her bass. She strapped it to her back and hopped onto his and yelled "yaw". 

"She's playing," Twitty asked. Tawny looked away. Her eyes darted around like she had something to hide. 

"You knew?" Twitty asked her and Louis. 

"Hey, don't look at me, man," Louis said.

"It was suppose to be a surprise," Tawny said.


	34. Chapter Eleven

Randy, Jordan, Mario, and Javier Rodriguez climbed onto stage. Jordan whispered something into his sister's ear.

"How are you all doing tonight?" Jordan said, "We're here representing Angels Motorcycles,"

"We want you all to know we appreciate all the support you're showing tonight," Randy said, "I think I speak for my Uncle Charlie and Aunt Maria when I say thank you. By the way, I'm Randy, to end any confusion," 

"Let's do this," Javy yelled from behind the drums.  Randy and Jordan both slid their left hands down the strings. They plunged into the opening of the song. 

"This song," Randy said, "It's for all of you!"

The crowd screamed and all were on their feet.

"This morning started without any glam. Didn't sleep last night worth a damn. Starting to get a bit of insomniatic rage. I'm not locked up in a Hollywood dream. Not a star in a video by Bon Jovi. I'm just tired of the ands, ifs, and ors," 

Jordan slid on a sharp note and played through a sixteenth. His hair bobbed in his face and he slung it back, causing some young girl to scream.

"Everyday I live my life one moment to the next," the two sang in harmony, "I can strive and make my way to pass this test. Gonna try to be my best for the next long while. This everyday life is gonna make you smile," 

"I'm not too proud to ask for money. I'm not too strong to be funny. Lightning strikes once in a life. Just be careful not to blink twice. It'll be gone," Randy sang "Don't want to be a factory made pop star. I've got no use for microwaved rock. Because its all just hallow big talk," 

There was a pause in the music. Jordan then broke into a solo containing lots of slides and high notes. 

"Everyday I live my life one moment to the next," the two sang in harmony, "I can strive and make my way to pass this test. Gonna try to be my best for the next long while. This everyday life is gonna make you smile," Randy sang,

 "Saying this everyday, yeah this everyday life is gonna make you smile. Yeah. Whoa!" she screamed.


	35. Chapter Tweleve

"Thank you!" the Jameses yelled. Randy had a mist of sweat that was clinging to her before the show. Now it had started to run down her face.  

A stage hand gave her a towel and she proceeded to dab off her face. Jordan placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled as he ensued take off his shirt, causing a few near by girls' jaws to drop. 

"I think they love you, babe," Randy said, "One flip of the hair or flex of the pecks and they're melting for you," 

Jordan shook his head and lit a cigarette.  They were soon swarmed by a group of girls who pounded him with a million questions as second. Randy took this as an opportunity to escape.  She figured if she had to listen to that chatter one more second longer, she'd hit someone.

She went out to Jordan's black Dodge truck with the Florida plates.  She kicked the tire, causing the alarm to go off and her brother's head jerk up.  She giggled and entered the code into the key pad above the door handle, causing the truck to go silent. 

Twitty saw her and dropped what he was doing and darted to her. She was digging in the back seat and pulled out a rectangular black box with a handle on it.  Twitty came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her at the dip where her neck met her shoulder. That always gave her chills. 

"You are incredible," he said in her ear.

"You think?" Randy laughed, "They why does J.J. have all the groupies?"

She watched her brother form a 'help me' face.

"J.J.?" Twitty asked "Oh, Jordan James. Right, sorry," 

"Yeah, J.J., Joe Jim, and so on," Randy said.

"And what are your names?" 

She just smiled and handed the box to him.  His face became riddled with question as he placed it on the ground, knelt beside it, and opened the snaps. Within this box was Randy's acoustic bass.

"What is this?" he asked. 

"A promise," she answered, "you keep this while I'm gone. That way I'll have to come get it one day. To do that, I'll have to come back to you," 

Again, Twitty made that face. He felt the tears welling up and he swallowed hard against them. He cast his eyes down and shook his head as his hair poured into his face. 

Randy sat down beside him and took his face in her hands, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.  She planted kisses all over his face and lastly, his mouth.  She looked at him and started singing softly:

"Remember yesterday. We're walking hand and hand. Love letters in the sand, "I remember you," Through all the sleepless nights. Through all the endless days, I wanna hear you say I remember you," 

"Please, Randy, don't go. We can run away or something. I don't care, just as long as we're together," he pleaded.

Randy smiled sideways and sighed. Jordan was edging their way. Randy hoped he could take heed to leave them in peace. 

"Twitty, you're fifteen. This all seems perfection in your mind. I'd like to do what you're asking, but think about it. What would we do for money, food, and a place to live?" 

"You've got family in Long Beach," Twitty offered.

"Jesse James met me when I was six.  I don't think he'd welcome me with open arms," Randy said, " Just promise to believe me when I say I'm going to write and call and e-mail you so much you'll get sic of hearing from me," 

"Never," Twitty said.

"You'll see," Randy replied. 


	36. Chapter Thirteen

In the echoing speakers rang the introduction of the special guest.  Their music began to hit the air as Randy started to brace herself emotionally.

_You left me with good-bye and open arms._

"I have a confession to make. We're leaving tonight instead of the day after tomorrow," Randy said.

_A cut so deep I don't deserve._

_You were always invincible in my eyes._

 "You weren't going to tell me where you?" Twitty asked. 

"No. But I wrote you this," Randy handed him a note, "Read it when I'm in the air,"

_Could it be any harder?_

_To say good-bye._

_I'm without you._

_Could it be any harder?_

_To watch you go._

_To face what's true._

Jordan came up and placed his hand on her shoulder before climbing in and starting the truck.  Randy nodded at him. 

_If I only had one more day._

She went to Twitty and whipped the hair from his face and stared deep into his eyes. Her eyes broke and tears fell from them.  They already fell from his. She whipped hers and kissed his away.

"I love you," she whispered.

_I lie down and blind myself with laughter. _

_A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing._

_Now I wish that I could turn back the hours._

_But I know I just don't have the power. _

He kissed her deeply.  He remembered everything that he, yeah, loved about her: the smell of her skin and hair, the fire in her eyes, the curve of the top of her lips, her small and strong hands.  Everything from the way her clothes always had a hit of exhaust and ocean air on them to how she drew the thin line of liquid eye liner on her top lid. 

_I'd jump at the chance. _

_We'd drink and we'd dance._

_And I'd listen close to your every word. _

_As if it's your last. _

_We'll I know It's your last. _

Baby, we've got to go," Jordan said 

_Because today you're gone. _

Louis and Tawny came over to them. Randy took Tawny into her arms.

"I'm gonna miss you. Don't do anything too monumental with out me," Randy said.  Tawny laughed some and stepped back with her arms about her chest.

"Good luck out there," Tawny said, "Even though I know you don't believe in it," 

Randy then grabbed Louis by the shirt and pulled him to her.

"No, no love," he said.  Randy smirked and hugged him. As he tried to pull away she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh great, now I have Twitty cooties," Louis said as he attempted to wipe it off. 

Twitty gave him a look with his eye brows furrowed.

"Ah," Randy said, "blah. You send your love to your family for me. Oh!"

She reached into her pocket, pulled out as set of keys, and tossed them to Louis.

"From me to Steve, free of charge," 

"Jordan, it's great to meet you," Twitty said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Thanks for taking care of her for me," Jordan said.

"Nah, she took care of me," Twitty replied. 

Randy just shook her head and sighed.  She sat in the truck and closed the door. Twitty stood before her at the open window.  He kissed her through it and she ran her fingers through his hair and grasped the back of his neck.  

Jordan edged the truck forward as a sign for them to part. Twitty only stepped with it, never leaving her. 

"We've got ten minutes, Randy," 

"Give me two,"

"You need to go," Twitty said down low.  Randy only kissed him more. Jordan finally gave up and started going faster. Only when Twitty almost slipped did he let her go. 

Louis came up and placed his hand on his back.

"You do, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do," Twitty said as he again fought back tears, "I'm just not strong enough to say it yet," 

"She knows," Louis said, "Now what are these?" 

"Bike keys. She put together a bike for your dad to have," 

_Like sand on my fee._

_The smell of sweet perfume. _

_You stick to me forever._

That night, Twitty opened the note Randy gave him.  It read:

Hey Love,

It's been an interesting trip huh? I only wish this road wasn't splitting like it is.  I want you to know, I'm not running from fear. I'm not really running at all.  I'm just leaving behind the possibility of having to face that hate and pain again. When the time is right, I'll let you know all the answers to why and how.  

  Alan Babe, you hold thins down for me, okay? Don't let Tawny go on a hunger strike if she doesn't need to. Keep and eye on Louis. We don't need him dying before he's twenty-one.  Most of all DO NOT let Steve get that helmet in the display. I don't think he should own anything pointy.  Not like that at least. 

Don't miss me too hard. But if you do, remember this much, we'll always have November Rain.

Always,

Randy James

_I wish you didn't go. _

_I wish you didn't go away._

_To touch you again with life in your hands._

_It couldn't be any harder. _

Twitty flipped through the pages of a photo album.  He found the one where he and she were holding their guitars.  He had a smile and she and the rocker sign flying on he left hand and was throwing a snarl. He placed it on his night stand, knowing, that in his mind, he'd always remember the way they shared the stage.  


	37. Acknowledgements

**Song rights:**

November Rain: Guns 'n'Roses

Won't Be Your Winter (not as mistaken to be your winter by sister hazel) 

This Everyday Life

Broken Free

Run Away with my Heart

C'mon Andy J

Night's Greed: mine

Heart Shaped Box: Nirvana

Lonely Girl: Pink 

Angel: Aerosmith 

Youth Gone Wild

I Remember You: Skid Row

Suck: Kittie

Boys of Summer: Don Henley/ The Ataris

Could It Be Any Harder? The Calling  


End file.
